A Game of Tug and War
by mystery muffin
Summary: Regulus is about to get sorted and he has a choice to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am a 15 year old school girl. Harry Potter is not mine :( **

He ran his sweaty palms up and down his neatly pressed robes, while his silver eyes darted around the hall in anxiety. Regulus inhaled and exhaled slowly in a weak attempt to steady his nerves. Excited whispers floated around the hall though they meant nothing to him, Regulus felt excluded from the hushed conversations taking place on either side of him. What did he have in common with these children? A stool and a hat. Until this moment Regulus had never thought about the irony behind the sorting. A mere object held his fate in...Well obviously not its hands. Such an important life changing decision should not be intrusted on a ridiculous hat! Didn't they realise how important that one choice was to him? Swallowing apprehensively, he turned his head slowly in the direction of the Slytherin table.

There Narcissa sat her glossy golden locks braided over one shoulder although a smile was not present on her pretty face. Narcissa's teeth had sunk into her bottom lip and she tore at the flesh in what Regulus recognised as nervousness. The older girl's eyes found him amongst the swarm of students and she forced her lips to curl upwards in greeting. Almost instantly her dainty hand shot up into the air and waved in greeting. He could not summon a smile himself so settled for a tiny terrified nod instead. She was worried. Of that he was certain. Narcissa was desperate for her little cousin to join her for after all family honour had always been important to her. Many perceived Cissy Black as cold and vain, Regulus admitted she was all these things and more however she had one redeeming quality. She cared for her family, she was loyal to them.

It was this thought that caused Regulus to turn his head away and blink furiously. One person who was not loyal was also sitting in this very hall. A small voice fought to take control of his thoughts _he's still your brother _it seemed to cry. He was a disappointment, an abomination but Sirius Black was still a Black and deep down that was what truly counted. Perhaps it would not be so terrible if Regulus himself was not a Slytherin? He could join Sirius unlikely as it was for the youngest Black found it difficult to see an ounce of bravery inside of him. It was an option though. His life was not set in stone. He was lying to himself now and everyone knows good things never come from that. You can fool others but never yourself. Plucking all the courage he could manage Regulus dragged his eyes towards the Gryffindor table.

Hungrily he sought out his brother and found him seated near some other boys deep in discussion talking loud enough for all to hear. He looked happy. Was it possible for Regulus to be that happy also? It only took a few seconds for him to find the answer. No. Sirius was too happy much too joyous to want Regulus in his life. There was no gaping hole in Sirius' world, no empty space for Regulus to fill. He did not fit in any longer. He waited a second and then one more just to see if his brother would say "hello" or look in his direction, neither event took place and so Regulus Black made a decision and nothing would be the same again. The choice was not the hats to make; Regulus had already chosen where he was going long before his trembling legs made the journey to the rickety stool, before he hesitantly sat down sucked in a long breathe and changed his life forever.

**A/N: Review? Please, it would make me a very happy person! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know who it belongs to and unfortunately it's not me.**

He hated him. The feelings of resentment had begun to grow ever since Sirius had sent home his first letter from Hogwarts. All Regulus' older brother could write about was the joys of being a Gryffindor and his new best friend. At the time he had assumed Sirius was just going through a phase and when he returned from the holiday's things would be as they used to. Of course he had been wrong. Sirius didn't even bother to hide his dissatisfaction with his family and made it quite clear he would have enjoyed being anywhere else and spent most of the time hiding up in his room writing letter after letter to his blood traitor buddy. By the time summer came around Regulus knew he had been replaced and his dislike for Potter built up each day.

He couldn't understand why Sirius hung out with the bespectacled boy. From what he had seen of James Potter he was an arrogant spoilt brat. Potter didn't even appear to be able to use a comb nor did he have any table manners. It was because of Regulus' ever growing loathing of James Potter that he first found out about Severus Snape.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone so vain Cissy, and I live with Sirius. Could he be any more ridiculous?"

Regulus was perched on a seat at the Slytherin table watching as those around him ate breakfast, a meal he had never seen the point of. He hadn't been at Hogwarts a week yet and had made neither friends nor acquaintances. One or two boys had approached him because of his name and attempted light conversation however Regulus had quickly turned them away after his response to a Sirius related question had been none too polite. He had become Narcissa's shadow following her around when he wasn't attending classes. His cousin hadn't been nearly as annoyed by him as he had expected only complaining about his presence a few times. She was under the impression that given time he would be out of her way and have his own social group. Regulus was not so optimistic. If his brother was right about one thing it was his poor social skills and much too serious manner.

"You sound like Snape. Perhaps the two of you could start a hate club devoted to Potter or something."

Regulus scowled at his empty plate before inquiring, "Who's Snape?"

It was obvious that Narcissa was growing tired of the current conversation and was already planning the best why she could ditch her little cousin.

"No one of importance." She replied while tearing apart a slice of toast, "He's only your brother's sworn enemy. Him and the Potter boy have some sort of vendetta against him. I'll never understand boys."

Recognition flared in Regulus' mind, "The greasy slime ball?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes before replying, "The one and only."

It was at that precise moment that Lucius Malfoy chose his moment to make an entrance. Almost immediately Narcissa's attention had been stolen by the blond prefect. The two had been dating ever since Easter although Narcissa still wouldn't admit to anything. She needn't have bothered being secretive about the relationship for the entire wizarding world already knew about it. They were Hogwarts new hottest couple and both of them couldn't have been more thrilled. Maybe it was their shared need to be the centre of attention which had brought them together or a convenient arrangement by their parents.

Slipping out of her seat Narcissa called to her cousin before joining Lucius, "See you later Regulus, have a nice day!"

He watched the lovebirds disappear and let out a small sigh. Now what was he supposed to do? It was a Saturday which meant no classes and therefore nothing to distract Regulus. He was already caught up on his homework and now that his cousin had successfully abandoned him Regulus didn't know what to do with himself. It was a problem he was well acquainted with. Even at home he had regularly been at a loss as to what he should do and the previous year he had must have read every book available to him at 12 Grimmauld place. Sirius' absence had left a larger gap in his life than the Slytherin would care to admit. Maybe he would seek out Sirius. The Black brothers had not spoken since before the sorting. No. Regulus was not yet feeling brave enough to face his older brother. Some other day.

It was with this thought that he departed and set forth with the intentions of going to the library. The library had quickly become a safe haven and place of comfort for him. Libraries were universally places of quiet and study these were things Regulus knew how to do. No one would bother him there and the chances that he would bump into Sirius were more than unlikely. Slipping into the library soundlessly Regulus glided down a few aisles contemplating what he would read today. He wasn't sure what drew him to the Dark Arts section. Curiosity was definitely a contributing factor as was the feeling that Sirius would disapprove. Regulus wanted to get back at him for his betrayals, especially the one concerning Potter.

He ran his long fingers across a shelf his lips pursed in thought. The spines of each book sat invitingly, staring up at him. Tapping a finger against his mouth he wondered aloud, "But which one?"

The rustling of paper caught his attention and he spun around to find a fellow Slytherin sitting at a table book in hand. The other boy's dark eyes glared menacingly at him.

"What do you want Black, I-," he spat before stopping abruptly.

The beady black eyes scanned Regulus' features. It took Regulus a second to understand what had happened and he blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Oh, oh, you thought I was...well I'm not."

"I can see that quite clearly, you don't need to inform me who you are not, but who you are."

Regulus licked his lips and hesitated slightly before mumbling, "Regulus, I'm Regulus Black. He's my brother."

The older student's eyebrows shot upwards and he whispered more to himself than anyone else, "Of course you are."

"You're Snape aren't you? Sirius doesn't like you."

"Really? I had no idea."

Sarcasm was not something Regulus understood. Why speak in riddles? He could however recognise it and a slight blush crept unto his face regardless of his futile attempt to stop it.

"Well if you're just going to stand there like an idiot you might as well sit down."

So Regulus did exactly that.

"Snape?"

A sigh escaped Severus' lips, "Yes?"

"What can you tell me about James Potter?"

And so Regulus' first friendship was formed over a mutual hatred for James Potter.

**A/N Please review all advice is appreciated **

**MM**


End file.
